tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitiate
|-|Darth Vitiate= |-|Valkorion= Summary Vitiate, known for the vast majority of his life as simply the Sith Emperor and known to his Eternal Empire as Valkorion, was a Dark Lord of the Sith who reconstituted the Sith Empire after its destruction in the Great Hyperspace War and went on to rule it for over 1,400 years. To the people of the Eternal Empire over which he ruled in his later life, he was His Glorious Majesty, Slayer of Izax, Immortal Master and Protector of Zakuul—their Immortal Emperor. Born in 5,113 BBY as Tenebrae, the illegitimate Sith son of Lord Dramath of Medriaas and a poor farm woman, the child who eventually became the Emperor killed his own father at the age of ten and was granted the title of Lord Vitiate by the then–Dark Lord Marka Ragnos three years later. Vitiate renamed his world Nathema and ruled it for the next century, content to exclude himself from Sith power struggles and even the Great Hyperspace War when the Galactic Republic destroyed the Empire in 5,000 BBY. Summoning the remaining Sith Lords to Nathema with the promise of salvation from the Jedi, Vitiate turned on his fellows and used their strength to perform a ritual that made him immortal, at the expense of every living thing on Nathema. Shedding his identity as Lord Vitiate, the self-proclaimed Sith Emperor led the scattered survivors of the Empire on a twenty-year odyssey into the Unknown Regions, where he established a new Sith Empire on the lost colony world of Dromund Kaas. He delved deep into the mysteries of the dark side of the Force as his people built a new civilization and expanded the Empire's domain over the next thousand years. His life prolonged through the power of the ritual, the Emperor sought a way to repeat the same feat of Sith magic on a galactic scale. However, doing so required a war—war that would destroy civilizations and fuel his power so that he could consume everything in the galaxy and become like a god. To that end, the Emperor arranged for the Mandalorian warrior culture to attack the Republic, and he turned the powerful Jedi Knights Revan and Malak to the dark side and set them upon the Republic after the Mandalorians were defeated. Yet a redeemed Revan returned to challenge the Emperor once more, and Revan's near-success and subsequent capture led the Emperor to pursue further safeguards against his death. Protecting his true body through the transference of his consciousness between host bodies known as Emperor's Voices, the Emperor launched his own war on the Republic almost three centuries later. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 4-B. Higher as the true Emperor Name: Tenebrae (True name), Vitiate (Sith title), "Sith Emperor/The Emperor," Valkorion Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 1,483 at the time of his final death Classification: Emperor of the Sith/Sith Pureblood/Dark Lord of the Sith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Master Lightsaber Duelist, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Possession, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Energy Manipulation and Absorption on a planetary scale via dark side rituals, Sith sorcery and Sith alchemy | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Master Lightsaber Duelist, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Possession, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Energy Manipulation and Absorption on a planetary scale, Sith sorcery and Sith alchemy, can drain others of their psychic presences, minds and souls or strip them of their powers, can drive others insane with his mere presence, can make other beings immortal and amplify their power, Sever Force, Possession via Essence Transfer (Can pour shards of his essence into different hosts: The Voices of the Emperor). Intangibility and Non-Corporeality as the true Emperor Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Even at the age of 13, Vitiate's power was so great Marka Ragnos himself acknowledged it and immediately granted him the title of Sith Lord) | Solar System level (During the Ritual of Nathema, Vitiate destroyed all matter across the surface of the planet, including its oceans, at a sub-atomic level, and erased the Force of the planet completely. Vitiate then proceeded to absorb the energy released, thus making himself immortal and the energy of the Ritual his own. Revan even noted he did not need the ritual to perform this feat anymore, which his displayed when he drained the entire population of Ziost on his own even when lacking a corporeal vessel and being nowhere near his full strength. It was stated that "Unless Vitiate can be defeated, the Jedi Order is doomed." This puts him above the Valley of the Jedi. Was "the most domineering Force user the galaxy had ever seen." He thus should be stronger than Naga Sadow, even with the Sith Meditation Sphere, who could cause supernovae, and Wutzek, who has enough power to destroy a solar system. Is considering an avatar of the dark side, putting him in the same league as Darth Sidious, despite being weaker by Word of God). Higher as the true Emperor (The Voices of the Emperor only have a fraction of his true power) Speed: Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions (Already a powerful and dangerous Sith) | Massively FTL+ (Traveled to Zakuul) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class with Force amplification | Solar System Class with Force amplification (Capable of trading strikes with both Revan and the Hero of Tython) Durability: At least Street level naturally (One of the Sith, an especially hardy race). At least Multi-Continent level with Force amplification | Unknown naturally. Solar System level with Force amplification. Higher as the true Emperor (His lack of a physical form makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Superhuman (A powerful Sith) | At least superhuman (Can duel the Hero of Tython for extended periods of time). Limitless as the true Emperor (Can drain entire planets of their life energy even while weakened) Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers (Capable of contacting and taking command of individuals from all across the galaxy) | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Genius (Preyed off the weaknesses and fears of over a hundred powerful Dark Lords of the Sith after the Golden Age of the Sith Empire was past and Naga Sadow’s defeat in the Hyperspace Wars to lure them to his home planet and devour them with his Sith sorcery to become immortal and increase his own power) | Extraordinary genius (A militaristic and political genius: Manipulated Revan and Malak, both famed war heroes and generals of the Mandalorian Wars, into being his pawns. Also sent Revan and Malak as the vanguard of his invasion before the former’s redemption to the light side/Jedi Order, still using him to give him information on the Old Republic capabilities as well as the state of the Jedi Order, attacking over three centuries after the Sith Triumvirate’s defeat in the second Jedi Civil War; also manipulates and plays off the political scheming of the Sith Dark Council so he can continue his unknown research after the Cold War began) Weaknesses: Vitiate fears death and will go to any length to prevent it, and lacks particular skill with a lightsaber compared to other duelists of his caliber due to preferring the use of his Force powers in combat Key: Lord Vitate | The Emperor Notable attacks/techniques *'Duplicates:' Vitiate is able to use Sith Magic to generate physical duplicates of himself to assist him in combat, allowing him to attack his foes from multiple directions at once and confuse his foes by forcing them to deduce which among them is the real Vitiate. *'Force lightning:' An offensive Force technique, Force lightning uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power, Force barrier creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force drain:' Vitiate can drain the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. The scale at which he can use the ability varies from just drawing life energy from those surrounding him to a planet-wide draining of the Force (The latter requiring ten days of prep and the assistance of 8,000 other Sith Lords prior to the original ritual on Nathema). *'Force illusion:' The user projects an image into the minds of beings within range, of anything from a pillar of fire to a horde of snarling monsters to a fleet of warships, depending on the range. The user could "see" the illusion as well, though it would be only partially there, semi-transparent like a hologram. Vitiate's most common application of the skill was conjuring doppelgangers of himself to further confuse those he would face in combat. *'Sever Force:' Vitiate can attack a Force user's connection to the Force and can deaden or even outright eliminate his opponent's connection in the process. Vitiate used this power to sever his father's connection to the force. *'Telekinesis:' Vitiate can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Vitiate can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars